The Golden Box
by NinjagoZ
Summary: I once had a dream about me and ZaneWalker saving Ninjago from a demonic apocalypse. How will ZW and I stop the evil that is the serpentine from unleashing the demons on Ninjago? Warning: Character death, and a little bit of ZaneXMe at the end. Oneshot.


**This is a loooooong dream I had a little while back! Like yesterday! Lol! Anywho, this is what happened in the dream, and the only one which made any sense! Ever. And, since I can't tell you my name, I'll replace it with (Your name), just because. :)**

**Also, I do have a character death in here, although you won't expect it... It is actually kind of sad to me, because of the last paragraphs.**

**ZaneWalker is, no duh, Sherlock, ZaneWalker! All rights reserved to herself.**

* * *

I stood beside a brunette girl wearing a blue baseball cap, who had a honey brown color like mine, and we glanced at each other nervously. I walk into a large Grecian temple with a beautiful box in it. The brunette, who I now identified as ZaneWalker, laughs out loud nervously. I turn around.

"ZaneWalker, be quiet already!" I hiss under my breath. She nods in surprise.

I lace my fingers around the box, which was made of black wood, laced with Victorian patterned gold. I lift it, and nod to ZaneWalker, who pulls out a knife, and removes a silver medallion with a demon's face from her neck. She lays the necklace on the box, and is about to smash the box's lock open, but...

"Not sssssso fassssst!" Skales' evil voice ceased ZaneWalker's movement to open the box.

He laughs, "ZaneWalker, how sad you couldn't take the box yourself. Why don't you go off home, and leave your friend, (your name). (Your name) will perish because she can hold the box since she isn't cursed, and could find a different way to annihilate the Silver Scar necklace."

"No!" ZaneWalker yelps aloud. She is about to break the box open, but an arrow knocks the blade out of the brunette's hand. I gasp out loud, and look around. There were more Serpentine than ever. I accidentally look into Skales' eyes, and I feel queasy.

I break my gaze thanks to Jay. The blue ninja knocks Skales upside the head with his nunchucks as to put him down.

"You okay, (your name)? He almost had you!" Jay asks me, worried. I shook my head, to attempt to clear it. Then I remember. The Golden Box of Destruction. The Siver Scar necklace. They were the keys to a demon prison. If it opens, we all die. Dying is not exactly a fun option.

"I'm alright, but we have to destroy this box and that necklace!" I inform him.

Jay announces, "Okay! Zane, take the girls, and protect them with your life."

Zane grips us by the wrists, and smiles benevolently, before returning to all the serious matters, and getting us into an armored transport. I buckle up, staring at him in an attentive fashion.

"Okay, buckle up! ... That means you, ZaneWalker." Zane calls to us. ZaneWalker pulls the seatbelt around herself.

He slams on the gas, and drove like a madman, which I never expected from Zane, until I realized, he was avoiding tire traps and caltrops, as to not compromise ZaneWalker's safety and my own. He glances back, and gasps out loud.

"JUMP OUT OF THE CAR!" Zane screams out, gesturing wildly.

We unbuckle and leap out. An RPG hits the car, and almost blows it to smithereens. Zane had lept out at the wrong time, and had ended up injured, his left leg's components are shot, and the heat had seared one of his main circuits. The RPG was still reloading, and ZaneWalker and I dragged him to safety. He was not moving, or breathing, or twitching, until he rasps.

He opens his eyes, and coughs out, "Go, find Kai at the Ninjago City central station. I... I'm sorry I... failed you..."

I whisper, "No! Oh no no no, please no..."

ZaneWalker helps me up. She lets some tears flow, and whispers, "(Your name), it's okay. Zane's not dead, just hurt."

I can't stop the tears, and ZaneWalker is forced to drag me along behind her, all the way to the Old Oak Hill. I dry my tears, and grasp my shoulders. My eyes scan the landscape, and I suddenly yell out, seeing the scope of a rifle.

"ZaneWalker, get down!" I cry. I drag her downwards, and the bullet nearly hits her, and we sprint behind a Cadillac.

My lip trembles, and ZaneWalker pulls out an assault rifle, firing back at him without looking. I suddenly take ZaneWalker's hat off, and hold it up with a stick. ZaneWalker shoots the sniper while he goes ape on the hat.

I ask, "Are you sure we'll survive this, ZaneWalker?"

ZaneWalker swallows, and shrugs.

We continue, running, never resting, until the Ninjago City central station is in front of us. I push the doors open, and Kai looks at us with a smile. When he doesn't see Zane tailing the two of us, his face falls.

"What happened...?" Kai demands, shuddering angrily.

I bluntly tell him, "He's wounded and probably captured, but plenty alive."

Kai nods, and gestures for us to open up our parcels, ZaneWalker holding the Necklace, and I bequeathe Kai with the box, which he shoves back into my hands. I had forgotten that I was the only person who could handle the Golden Box. ZaneWalker gasps.

"No! The knife, I left it at the temple!" The brunette whimpers.

I gaze at Kai, and ask, "What do we do now?"

Kai lowers his head, a single tear flowing down his cheek, his brown hair covering his eyes. He tells us, "Cole will come get you, and hopefully he can save you."

Cole rushes in, and yells, "Come on, girlies! We need all the time we can get to be ahead of the Serpentine, since they took Zane prisoner. They could use him as a bargain tool."

ZaneWalker and I follow Cole, charging alongside the black ninja. We keep pace with him with mild difficulty. My eyes wander around the landscape, but then I halt as a blade presses into my throat, not yet drawing blood. I give a mildly terrified screech.

"You better let (Your name) go," Cole threatens, "Or I'll rip you in half!"

The Fangpyre rolls his eyes, then sinks his fangs into my neck. It hurts a ton, and I throw his blade way into a bush.

"AH!" I yelp out loud.

The Fangpyre is knocked aside by Cole, and I begin to weep. I don't want to be a serpentine! I can't betray my friends! Cole wraps an arm around my shoulder, since the fangs and scales and tail aren't here yet.

ZaneWalker apologizes, "I'm so sorry...

I yell, "WE HAVE TO STOP THE APOCALYPSE!"

"I know, and we'll do exactly that for your sake, (your name)." Cole soothes. He lets his fingers caress my hair, and I punch him in the stomach. He doesn't notice.

We continue to walk on to see how our journey ends.

As we step towards a small cave, I pull the box out of my satchel, and stare at it in a bitter, angry matter. I glare at it, then put it away. I close my eyes, and smile in a strangely desolate manner. We continue to walk on, and Cole is edgily close to me.

"Cole. Get as far away from me as possible, go protect ZaneWalker or something like that." I sigh.

Cole argues, "B-but... My obligation to protect you..."

"You already failed that obligation, dude." I sneer to him, disgusted.

"You, you are a spoiled little brat! A B-R-A-T!" Cole spits out with fury.

Cole's neck hairs bristle up, and the black ninja is bluntly annoyed by my rude commentary on his protection skill. We cease to speak to each other again as we continue to walk, and he stays by ZaneWalker instead of me. I was fine with that, so he couldn't stop me from being what I wanted to be.

I look around, as we near the mouth of an active volcano. My eyes see millions of serpentine, and I feel fangs forming in my mouth. I almost ran up and punched one of them when I saw poor Zane, his head down due to being shut down, and he was slumped like a wilted flower would droop over.

Cole races to grab me, but I scramble away from his reach, then I snatch the silver medallion straight off of ZaneWalker's neck. A single tear grazes my cheek, then I push past a horde of serpents.

"(Your name), COME BACK!" Both ZaneWalker and Cole were screaming at me.

I shed a few more tears, and attempted to throw the box and necklace into the lava to destroy them, but Skales and Fangtom stop me. I stare at them, knowing throwing the items would do no good.

Could I kick it off? No, it's not that easy...

I saw the only route to make it out of this nightmare. I take my choices in hand, and put the necklace around my neck, and hug the Golden Box tightly enough. I step off solid ground, and...

I watch the lava come close, for I had jumped off. If I was going to die, I might as well keep the demon prison closed while I'm at it. I hit the lava, and feel the painful, agonizing burns and pains. The Box turns to ash, and the necklace melts. I grin before I die.

* * *

And so the demon prison stayed closed. Even though I was dead, Zane always knew that I was here for him and Kai, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd. He had cried the hardest, done the most to honor me as a martyr. I listen to Zane tell the story to children, painting the whole thing out on a canvas.

"She was faced with an intimidatingly large choice, and she was but a 12 year old girl child like you all are. She could have thrown it, and failed, or kicked it in, and failed, because it would have caught on the ridge that she hadn't seen. That brave, loyal girl, she knew that she was going to become a serpent...

"... And she sacrificed herself so that we could live. So that you could remain, and grow up to be wonderful men and women, the gracious future of Ninjago." Zane explains, extolling my virtues. He acted as though I was a living saint! "The end."

Zane walked outside to visit my grave, holding a bouquet of lilies and roses, all of which were a bright white, and he wraps one of my old scarves around his neck, then closes his eyes in a blissful manner.

"I'm sorry you had to die for us. You should have lived to see your victory with the rest of us, but you couldn't. You told Cole to leave you alone, that way you could save his life as well. He said he's sorry." Zane monologues to me, knowing I must have heard him.

Zane continues to talk, "I'm glad I was your protector, even if it was only for a short time. I... I miss you. Please, give me a sign you remember, a token to say that you still care what happens to all of us."

I let a ribbon blow into Zane's hand, and I scratch into it. The scratch reads, "I will always remember, I promise you."

Zane whispers, "Thank you..."


End file.
